Monstre aux yeux (verts) violets
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: L'Archange Gabriel porte une attention particulière sur Aziraphale, Gardien de la Poterne d'Orient. Plus particulièrement depuis qu'il a été envoyé sur Terre. Angst, Gabriel/Aziraphale en sens unique, Aziraphale/Rampa.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Monstre aux yeux verts violets

Auteur : Yoda-Ben2

Fandom : Good Omens

Genre : Angst, brooding, grosse tension sexuelle

Rating : T

Pairing : Rampa-Azi, Gabriel-Aziraphale one-sided

Notes :

Gabriel avait du mal à comprendre la déférence que conservait Aziraphale envers lui, alors qu'il était passé au rang de Principauté. Lui-même était resté un Archange, mais il était suffisamment considéré par tous pour ne pas s'en formaliser. Il gardait un œil attentif sur cet ange. Aziraphale avait quelque chose qui le fascinait. Il était son aîné, et l'avait pris -pas littéralement- sous son aile.

Il lui avait présenté les autres personnalités importantes avec lesquelles il travaillait, et s'était rengorgé devant l'étonnement admiratif d'Aziraphale lorsque celui-ci rencontra Michael, Uriel et Sandalphon. Il était difficile de croire que l'ange modeste et rougissant qui était à ses côtés avait été choisi pour garder une des portes du Paradis, mais Ses intentions étaient impénétrables. Si Elle l'avait choisi, alors son choix était le bon.

Il aimait se promener avec Aziraphale à ses côtés. Les autres anges se retournaient sur leur passage. Aziraphale ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il dégageait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas. Gabriel était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il aimait voir les regards des autres s'attarder sur eux deux quand ils passaient.

Mais il aimait beaucoup moins les regards qui s'attardaient sur Aziraphale seul. Gabriel était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la résurgence d'un instinct protecteur envers l'ange, et ne se formalisait pas de ces pointes de colère qu'il ressentait parfois. C'était normal de ressentir cela, et il accueillait ces émotions avec une bienveillance auto-satisfaite.

Aziraphale partit à son poste, et Gabriel eut moins d'occasions de le revoir. Il en était fort peiné, mais la seule consolation qui lui restait, c'était qu'à son nouveau poste, Aziraphale verrait de toute façon très peu de monde.

Ce fut une profonde surprise qui secoua le Paradis quand on apprit ce qui s'était passé avec Adam et Ève. Aziraphale avait été chargé de les faire partir du Paradis. Triste besogne, mais nécessaire… Aziraphale aurait été entendu en train d'échanger quelques mots indistincts avec quelqu'un de non identifié. Sans doute un ange, songea Gabriel avec une pointe de jalousie.

OoO

Gabriel ne pouvait y croire. Aziraphale avait été chargé d'aller sur Terre. Pourquoi ? Et s'il y avait encore besoin de lui au Paradis ?

Michael lui avait fait à juste titre remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose à protéger au Paradis, maintenant qu'Adam et Ève en étaient partis. Il fallait réassigner les anges à d'autres tâches. Gabriel ne répondit pas, mais n'en pensait pas moins. La Terre, c'était loin… Et plein d'hommes. Ces hommes qui semblaient, pour certains anges, bien intéressants… Oh, ça ne devait pas être le goût d'Aziraphale d'aimer observer ces petits êtres, certes pleins de qualités -sinon Dieu n'aurait pas pris autant de soin à les créer-, mais insignifiants en puissance, force, beauté et sagesse. Ils finissaient par mourir au bout de quelques décennies d'existence. C'était même là leur principale caractéristique. Quel intérêt porter à des êtres avec une espérance de vie aussi courte ?

Gabriel fut consolé en constatant qu'il était le superviseur d'Aziraphale et qu'il allait devoir lui rendre régulièrement visite pour prendre compte de ses observations, tâche à laquelle il s'acquitta avec juste un peu plus de zèle que demandé.

Il était d'autant plus attentif qu'il avait appris que les Enfers avaient eux aussi envoyé un agent sur Terre. Maintenir les relations avec Aziraphale revêtait désormais la plus haute importance. Et cela plaisait à Gabriel. Il était vu par ses pairs comme le chef des archanges. Uriel et Sandalphon prenaient leurs ordres auprès de lui. Michael était la seule qu'il vît comme une égale. La seule contrariété de Gabriel avait été de ne pas avoir Aziraphale à ses côtés. Le plaisir de sa compagnie lui manquait. Et surtout, celui de voir ses beaux yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds-blancs, son bon visage… Il n'y avait que du bien à souhaiter avoir auprès de soi une créature de Dieu aussi parfaite !

OoO

Aziraphale changeait. Gabriel s'en était rendu compte. Michael, Uriel et Sandalphon s'en étaient rendus compte. Et cela était inquiétant. Gabriel voyait au fil des siècles la perfection de la forme humaine d'Aziraphale s'altérer, s'arrondir. Aziraphale aimait ces choses dont les humains se nourrissaient pour survivre. Il n'en avait pourtant pas besoin, pourquoi alors ?

Il se souvint du contact gluant et froid de la chose qu'Aziraphale s'était préparé à absorber (Gabriel réprima un hoquet de dégoût à ce souvenir), ce sushi, comme il l'appelait. Immonde. Il fallait bien être un humain pour souiller son enveloppe corporelle avec ces choses.

Néanmoins, Gabriel avait été très heureux de revoir Aziraphale. Il avait pris soin de se vêtir à la dernière mode, pour mieux se fondre parmi les humains, naturellement impressionner Aziraphale n'aurait été qu'un plus fort appréciable, mais pas le but premier. Il désirait retrouver dans le regard de l'ange cette admiration, cette déférence qu'il lui marquait autrefois. Gabriel était un archange respecté, important. Et la considération de Michael, d'Uriel ou de Sandalphon lui était chère, certes, mais pas autant que ces yeux admiratifs qu'il voyait autrefois.

Dieu merci, l'envoyé des Enfers n'avait pas encore déjoué le rôle particulier d'Aziraphale dans la venue de l'Antéchrist, et avait jusque-là toujours été contrecarré dans ses noirs desseins par le Gardien de la Poterne d'Orient. Gabriel remercia en son for intérieur Dieu pour Sa bienveillance.

Aziraphale conservait toutefois cette lumière, cette candeur que Gabriel aimait tant voir en lui. Il aurait aimé passer davantage de temps en sa compagnie, mais d'une part, le monde des humains le gênait un peu, pour ne pas dire qu'il lui laissait toujours un fond de répulsion dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire, et d'autre part, il aurait été difficile de répondre des allées et venues qui ne puissent pas être strictement justifiées sur un plan administratif. Et Gabriel n'aimait pas l'attrait que ce monde imparfait, rendu imparfait _par les hommes_, exerçait sur son favori.

Qu'est-ce que ce monde pouvait avoir qui attire autant Aziraphale ? Ces « sushi » gluants ? Ces rues pleines de boue et de bruit ? Ces gens sales et si pathétiques d'imperfection ? Non, décidément, la seule chose que les humains réussissaient passablement, c'était les vêtements.

Gabriel songea aux vêtements d'Aziraphale. Ils avaient peu changé depuis le XIXe siècle. Il aurait aimé le voir arborer une tenue plus actuelle. Qui le mette davantage en valeur. Qui lui fasse plus dignement tenir son rang. Aziraphale avait de bonnes épaules, mais son manteau était coupé de façon à les effacer. Si Gabriel avait eu voix au chapitre, cela aurait rapidement changé. Nourri de ses conseils, Aziraphale aurait brillé de tous ses feux. De quoi éblouir la masse pathétique des humains de son irréelle beauté. Gabriel imagina les regards émerveillés des hommes devant Aziraphale, et le frisson de volupté qu'il ressentit fut rapidement catalogué comme de la satisfaction devant une éventualité menant au Bien.

Au Beau.

À l'Exécution du Grand Plan.

OoO


	2. Chapter 2

Aziraphale avait tenu à remplir auprès de l'Antéchrist un rôle de premier rang afin d'orienter ce jeune esprit vers la Lumière, et Gabriel l'avait laissé faire.

Il savait que ce serait inutile, mais il avait cédé à la prière de l'ange. Michael le lui avait reproché. Pourquoi, lui avait-elle demandé, pourquoi laisser Aziraphale tenter de convaincre l'Antéchrist de renoncer à la guerre en orientant son éducation ? C'était perdu d'avance, cette guerre _allait_ avoir lieu. Gabriel avait rétorqué qu'il était indispensable d'envoyer auprès de l'enfant un agent, puisque les Enfers en avaient envoyé un aussi. Et pourquoi Aziraphale ? Uriel aurait fort bien pu s'en charger, et c'était là une mission d'importance.

Gabriel avait éludé la question. Impossible de lui répondre que l'argument principal qui l'avait convaincu avait été un lumineux sourire et l'impression d'avoir offert le monde à son interlocuteur. Aziraphale avait une façon de s'éclairer quand on lui accordait quelque chose, qui rappelait à Gabriel la Lumière divine. L'archange s'était senti gonflé de fierté d'avoir suscité une telle joie chez Aziraphale. C'était lui, et nul autre qui avait provoqué ce merveilleux sourire. Il valait tellement plus que ces basses considérations administratives…

Gabriel sentit que cet argument serait probablement insuffisant pour Michael, alors il argua le fait qu'Aziraphale étant un spécialiste des humains, il était plus logique qu'il se charge de l'éducation de l'enfant. Il s'en voulut aussitôt de lui avoir menti.

Gabriel ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Gabriel était un des plus puissants archanges.

Il tenait un rôle de tout premier plan au Paradis.

C'était forcément le Seigneur qui guidait sa main et ses paroles. Lui, Gabriel, n'était qu'un humble vecteur de Sa volonté. Donc, ce qu'il faisait, pensait et disait était forcément Juste et Bien. Et Gabriel, à un titre plus personnel, veillait à ce que le Paradis tourne aussi bien que possible, pour satisfaire la Volonté du Seigneur et l'Exécution du Grand Plan.

Aussi, quand Aziraphale vint rendre son rapport. Gabriel était particulièrement satisfait des nouvelles et applaudit l'ange, suivi docilement par les autres.

\- Remarquable. Excellent travail, Aziraphale. Comme à l'ordinaire.

Michael s'approcha.

\- Oui. Mais Aziraphale… Nous serons des plus compréhensifs lorsque tu échoueras. Après tout, les guerres sont là pour être gagnées.

\- Et non pas évitées, ajouta Uriel d'un ton patelin.

Aziraphale se troubla.

\- Mais… Mais je n'échouerai pas. Je veux dire… Ce serait terrible, si j'échouais.

Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de couler un regard admiratif à Aziraphale. Tellement sûr de ses convictions et si prompt à les défendre. Il y avait une élégance merveilleuse dans cette ténacité à défendre une cause perdue d'avance.

\- Aziraphale, murmura Gabriel. Ce que tu fais est assurément très louable, mais de toute évidence voué à l'échec. Cependant, comme se plaît à dire le Tout-Puissant, il faut gravir toutes les montagnes.

Aziraphale ne semblait pas convaincu. Il salua poliment et repartit.

Gabriel resta un instant à regarder la porte par laquelle Aziraphale avait disparu. Dommage que les autres aient dû assister à ce rapport. Il aurait aimé se trouver seul avec l'ange pour en discuter.

OoO

Gabriel savait que le compte à rebours était enclenché. La préparation des troupes avançait bien. Michael faisait en cela un travail remarquable. Il fallait maintenant voir du côté d'Aziraphale. Gabriel alla sur Terre accompagné de Sandalphon. Il pénétra dans la librairie où l'ange avait décidé d'élire domicile. Immédiatement, il sentit quelque chose d'anormal. Un parfum étranger. Un parfum de _l'autre côté_. Quelqu'un qui avait été en contact avec un démon était venu ici. Peut-être un reliquat d'un combat avec cet envoyé des Enfers qui était régulièrement empêché par Aziraphale de commettre ses tentations ? Gabriel vit le chapeau poussiéreux pendu au perroquet à l'entrée.

Aziraphale arriva.

\- Puis-je vous aider ?

Ah, oui, c'était vrai. Il fallait faire croire à la populace que lui-même et Sandalphon étaient des êtres humains tout à fait ordinaires. Gabriel ne remarqua pas l'expression tendue d'Aziraphale et s'écria fort et clair :

\- Je voudrais acquérir l'un de vos biens matériels !

\- Des livres, corrigea Sandalphon.

Finement observé.

\- Des livres. Allons discuter dans un endroit plus intime des détails de ma transaction, fit Gabriel, sans se rendre compte des regards intrigués qu'il s'attirait. Car je désire acquérir, heu…

\- De la pornographie ? Hasarda Sandalphon, toujours serviable.

\- DE LA PORNOGRAPHIE ! S'écria Gabriel avec emphase.

Il prit un bouquin au hasard sur une étagère et ignorant le regard affolé et le visage écarlate d'Aziraphale, se laissa docilement guider dans l'arrière-boutique.

Quel plaisir que d'être introduit dans cette partie du magasin, songea Gabriel. Probablement les clients n'avaient-ils pas le droit d'y entrer, mais lui avait des privilèges. Sans doute les humains dans le magasin étaient-ils jaloux, ou envieux, comme leur imperfection manifeste les forçait à devenir. Gabriel savait qu'il ne pouvait que les plaindre, de contempler du bas où ils étaient les hauteurs que leur imagination pouvait à peine concevoir...

\- Nous autres humains sommes extrêmement embarrassés ! Nous devons acquérir notre pornographie de manière DISCRÈTE ! Cria Sandalphon avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Sandalphon resta près de la porte. Gabriel eut tout le loisir d'admirer Aziraphale. Il avait gardé cette luminosité, cette douceur divine dans les traits. Il repensa aux gens qui les avaient regardés d'un drôle d'air.

\- Ah, les humains sont si simples, si faciles à berner, fit Gabriel en retenant un rire.

\- Heu, oui, en effet. Ils se sont tous fait avoir, approuva Aziraphale, sans sourire.

\- Tu te souviens de Sandalphon ?

Aziraphale hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Sodome et Gomorrhe. Vous avez infligé un grand nombre de châtiments. Changé beaucoup de gens en statues de sel. Difficile d'oublier ça.

Sandalphon se rengorgea. Gabriel s'accorda un instant de pause pour se souvenir de l'épisode. Un réel succès. Tous ces pécheurs hurlant dans leur cité baignée de flammes, c'était quelque chose. Un travail à la fois bien fait et impressionnant. Sandalphon avait été récompensé.

Mais ce dernier sembla lui aussi se rendre compte de l'odeur étrange qui flottait.

\- Quelque chose sent… Il y a quelque chose de maléfique ici.

Gabriel se demanda aussitôt si Aziraphale avait eu maille à partir avec un démon. Il aurait été attaqué dans son échoppe ? Et n'aurait pas appelé à l'aide ? Quel courage admirable ! Gabriel espérait que la créature qui l'avait attaqué était retournée au néant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

\- Oh, non, ce sont les ouvrages de Jeffrey Archer, je le crains.

Petite déception.

\- Nous sommes simplement venus parler du statut de l'Antéchrist.

Aziraphale sembla nerveux.

\- Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je veux dire, si quelque chose ne va pas, je peux mettre mes agents dessus…

Si consciencieux. Gabriel ne comprenait pas pourquoi Michael était si méfiante envers Aziraphale. Probablement avoir été si endurcie à la guerre ne lui avait pas permis d'analyser les intentions des gens en profondeur. Il fallait apaiser cette conscience troublée. Et Gabriel voulait être celui qui lui apporterait la nouvelle. Après tout, c'était sa spécialité.

\- Non, Aziraphale, tout va parfaitement bien. Beaucoup de choses se passent, et tout va bien.

\- Tout va bien ?

Gabriel ressentit comme une envie expressément pressante d'apaiser ce regard inquiet. Quelle tristesse que des soucis viennent porter une ombre sur ce beau front…

\- Tout se passe en accord avec le Plan Divin. Le molosse infernal a été lâché. Maintenant les Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse vont être convoqués. La Guerre, la Famine, la Pollution, et la Mort.

\- Oh, très bien. Qui les a convoqués, exactement ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon département qui s'en occupe. Je pense que ce genre de choses est externalisé.

\- Et il était temps ! Fit Sandalphon. C'est ce que je dis. On ne peut avoir la guerre sans… La Guerre.

\- Sandalphon ! S'exclama Gabriel. Mais c'est admirable ! On ne peut avoir de guerre sans la Guerre. Il faudra que je la replace ! Enfin. Pas de problèmes ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Aziraphale. Comment était le molosse des enfers ?

La tension qu'il vit dans le doux regard bleu était sans doute due à une épouvante indicible. Mais la réponse d'Aziraphale le surprit un petit peu.

\- Je ne suis pas resté assez longtemps pour le voir.

Dommage. Gabriel aurait aimé une description détaillée de l'animal. Impossible de rester plus longtemps, toute question était désormais superflue. Gabriel s'arracha à la contemplation de la minuscule portion de cou laissée découverte par la chemise d'Aziraphale pour aller ouvrir la porte donnant dans la boutique, et cria très fort :

\- Merci beaucoup pour ma pornographie !

Il se tourna vers Aziraphale en lui décochant son plus éblouissant sourire :

\- Excellent travail.

Gabriel et Sandalphon sortirent.

\- « On ne peut avoir de guerre sans la Guerre ». Comme c'est spirituel ! Dit-il à son compagnon avant de disparaître.

OoO


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel était préoccupé. Aziraphale avait des informations de la première importance à lui transmettre. Cela signifiait que les autres devaient être là. Il fallait se concerter pour prendre la meilleure décision immédiatement. Il redressa son nœud de cravate et se repeigna imperceptiblement dans une surface réfléchissante. Michael le regarda se pomponner avec l'expression d'incompréhension polie du vieux soldat de métier qui est au-delà de ces considérations esthétiques, bien que sa propre mise soit parfaitement impeccable, de son costume à son chignon soigneusement coiffé.

Aziraphale fit son entrée. Gabriel prit sur lui de ne pas montrer d'enthousiasme excessif.

\- Alors, Aziraphale. Nous avons eu ton message. Tu as de grandes nouvelles. Dis-nous tout !

\- Pardon ? Demanda l'intéressé.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Uriel.

\- Ah, bien. C'est à propos de l'Antéchrist.

\- Oui ? Fit Uriel, avec une attention polie.

\- Je pense que, hem. Eh bien, ce n'est pas impossible, compte tenu des alternatives possibles, que le… L'autre côté, ait perdu sa trace.

\- L'autre côté ? Demanda Michael en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Aziraphale pointa le sol du doigt. Gabriel ne comprenait pas.

\- Perdre sa trace ? Mais c'est le fils d'un ambassadeur américain. Il est sous surveillance constante…

\- L'autre côté est en ce moment-même en train de le transporter vers les plaines de Megiddo. Il semblerait que ce soit le point de départ traditionnel, coupa Michael.

Gabriel se demanda comment elle savait autant de choses.

\- Une zone de troubles en Moyen-Orient. Tout le reste suivra. Quatre Cavaliers s'y dirigent en ce moment. L'ultime grande bataille entre le Paradis et l'Enfer.

Aziraphale se balança sur ses pieds, mal assuré.

\- Oui. Eh bien… il est possible que le démon Rampa… C'est un adversaire coriace. Il me force à me tenir constamment sur mes gardes, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Mais, hem, le fils de l'ambassadeur, eh bien… Il pourrait y avoir eu une ruse…

\- Une ruse ? Répéta Sandalphon.

\- Et le véritable Antéchrist pourrait, hem, être ailleurs, se dépêcha de finir Aziraphale.

\- Où ? Exigea Gabriel.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit l'ange. Je veux dire… Je peux trouver où. J'ai mes agents. Une équipe dévouée qui pourrait mener son enquête. Hypothétiquement parlant, si c'était le cas…

\- Mais ça ne changerait rien, Aziraphale, coupa Uriel avec assurance.

\- Il y eut une guerre au Paradis, fit Gabriel d'un ton lointain. Bien avant que la Terre ait été créée. Rampa et les autres ont été chassés. Mais les choses n'ont jamais été vraiment réglées.

Rampa… Ce nom revenait souvent. Gabriel savait que c'était l'agent des Enfers sur Terre. Et qu'il vivait lui aussi à Londres. Forcément ils s'étaient rencontrés, Aziraphale et lui. Et forcément ils s'étaient combattus. Michael l'avait confirmé (sans donner ses sources). C'était même la raison pour laquelle Gabriel avait, à la toute dernière minute, décidé de laisser Aziraphale en poste sur Terre. Ce jour-là, il avait pourtant tout préparé à recevoir son favori dans ses nouveaux quartiers au Paradis. Et il s'était réjoui de ce retour avec un enthousiasme qu'il avait eu le plus grand mal à réprimer. Quelle déception cela avait été d'y renoncer. S'il l'avait pu, il serait allé supprimer définitivement ce démon lui-même.

\- Non. Bon, d'accord. Je suppose qu'effectivement, les choses n'étaient pas réglées. Mais il n'y a pas besoin de refaire une guerre, non ?

\- Quand ta cause est juste, tu ne dois pas hésiter à châtier les félons, Aziraphale, récita Michael d'un ton monocorde, qui ne souffrait aucune discussion.

\- Nous avons tous hâte de procéder à un bon châtiment, poursuivit Sandalphon avec un zèle obséquieux.

\- Bon ! Même si nous avons eu grand plaisir à écouter tes hypothèses, Aziraphale, je crains que nos affaires ne nous réclament. La Terre ne va pas se détruire toute seule, vois-tu.

\- Non. Oui. C'est vrai. Désolé, murmura Aziraphale.

Gabriel s'en serait voulu, en temps normal, d'avoir expédié ainsi Aziraphale, mais les affaires étaient vraiment pressantes. Et puis, il y avait les autres. Un regard vers Uriel et Michael lui fit comprendre qu'elles désiraient lui parler d'Aziraphale après son départ. Et après réflexion, c'était effectivement nécessaire.

\- Que pensez-vous de tout ceci ?

\- Que c'est un ange descendu depuis trop longtemps, répondit Uriel d'un ton péremptoire.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, susurra Sandalphon.

\- Des hypothèses, en effet, marmonna Gabriel.

Il fallait tirer ça au clair. Avec Aziraphale.

OoO

Gabriel faisait du jogging. Aziraphale lui avait demandé à le voir, expressément. Et seul. Gabriel avait accepté. Mais il ressentait un puissant trouble à se retrouver seul avec Aziraphale et avait décidé de courir pour se calmer. C'était facilement réalisable au milieu des humains, qui aimaient faire ça pour s'entretenir. Louable intention.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit la présence d'Aziraphale près de lui. Il bomba le torse et accéléra.

\- C'est moi, haleta Aziraphale en courant à côté de lui.

\- Je sais que c'est toi Aziraphale, fit Gabriel.

_Je pourrais te reconnaître entre mille. Tu es près, ça me trouble…. Et il ne faut rien montrer. _

\- Oui. Écoutez. Il faut faire passer le mot en haut. Au… Au Grand Patron. Il y a des prophéties.

\- Et en quoi ces prophéties humaines nous importeraient-elles ?

\- Le kraken s'est réveillé et a quitté son lit au fond de la mer. Atlantis aussi. La forêt amazonienne se replante. Et ce n'est qu'un début. Armageddon arrive. Et je suis quasi-certain que ça va commencer aujourd'hui ! Juste après l'heure du thé.

\- Exactement. Pile à l'heure. Je ne voir vraiment pas où est le problème.

\- Écoutez, si vous pouvez juste, ralentir une minute !

Le ton d'Aziraphale était pressant, presque désemparé. Gabriel était de plus en plus troublé en écoutant l'ange haleter juste à côté de lui, et transpirer qui plus est. Il était partagé entre fuir en courant le plus vite possible, ou poser les mains sur ce corps trop couvert…. Il se contint et s'arrêta de courir. Quand Aziraphale lui demandait quelque chose, surtout avec cette voix, il ne pouvait vraiment pas le lui refuser.

\- Hé bien… Je me demandais ce qu'on pouvait faire.

\- Simple. Nous pouvons combattre ! Et surtout, nous pouvons gagner ! Lança Gabriel avec enthousiasme.

\- Mais cette guerre n'a pas besoin d'être lancée.

Ah, Aziraphale. Doux et naïf Aziraphale. Au moins lui laisser le temps de finir ce qu'il avait à faire dans le monde des hommes, tant que c'était encore possible. Gabriel songea à l'emmener, une fois que la guerre serait gagnée, afin d'approfondir ces… Questionnements qui le préoccupaient depuis quelques temps le concernant. Gabriel était sûr que ça impliquerait d'être seuls dans un endroit clos.

\- Bien sûr que si. Autrement, comment pourrions-nous la gagner ? Règle toutes les affaires que tu as ici-bas, et va te présenter au service actif. Et aussi...

Gabriel donna un petit coup de poing dans le ventre d'Aziraphale. Il remisa soigneusement dans un recoin de son esprit l'émoi qu'il ressentit à l'avoir touché aussi intimement.

\- Perds cette brioche. Tu es une machine à tuer. Élancée et mortelle. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Aziraphale chercha ses mots. Gabriel sentit son regard s'attarder sur cette bouche. Il sentit monter en lui une envie de toucher encore Aziraphale.

\- Je…

Gabriel repartit. L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu envie de se jeter sur l'ange pour le toucher encore davantage. Voir s'il avait sur le corps ces marques dorées attestant sa nature angélique. Toucher cette peau sur le moindre centimètre carré. De la curiosité, vraiment, juste de la curiosité saine et pure. Mais cette envie s'était faite violente, quasi-irrésistible. S'éloigner de quelques mètres lui remit les idées en place. Décidément, l'attrait qu'Aziraphale exerçait sur lui était plus profond qu'il l'avait imaginé. Oh ! Il avait oublié de lui en parler…

Gabriel retourna près d'Aziraphale en un éclair.

\- J'allais oublier. D'après nos rapports, tu as été doté d'une épée de feu. Tu ne l'as pas perdue, au moins ?

Aziraphale sursauta.

\- Quoi, fit-il. Ce n'était pas comme si je l'avais donnée au premier venu ou autre chose !

Gabriel l'approuva du regard et disparut pour de bon. Il avait senti le souffle d'Aziraphale contre sa joue. Gabriel ferma les yeux jusqu'à son retour au Paradis.

OoO


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel était à son bureau. Il repensait encore à Aziraphale. C'était là des rêveries qui le plongeaient dans l'émoi le plus délicieux. Il savait que ce n'était pas opportun de s'adonner à ces songes alors qu'il y avait tant à faire, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Aziraphale était la flamme et il était le phalène. Oh, que de choses à lui dire et faire en sa compagnie, après la guerre… Il faudrait sans doute un peu jouer la comédie. Le préserver des batailles en organisant une petite mise au placard pour la forme, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien dans les affrontements à venir. Gabriel se prit à imaginer comment était Aziraphale, ailes étendues, son regard assombri par le coucher du soleil.

Exquis.

Michael se racla la gorge pour se faire annoncer. Gabriel leva la tête vers elle. Elle avait dans son regard dur une lueur qu'il ne lui avait plus vue depuis des millénaires. Une rage contenue. Quelle pouvait en être la cause ?

\- Michael ? J'ai encore besoin de la stratégie de formation de bataille.

\- Elle arrive. Je sors peut-être des clous en te prévenant, mais j'ai fait suivre Aziraphale après ses derniers commentaire, à sa dernière entrevue ici.

Gabriel savait déjà l'opinion peu flatteuse que Michael avait d'Aziraphale. Il fallait d'ores et déjà jouer le jeu pour amorcer son projet.

\- Il me déçoit. Il ne pense pas comme un ange.

\- Je suis allée aux archives d'observation de la Terre. Il y a une explication.

Michael était un ange pragmatique. Qui ne s'en laissait pas conter. Elle avait défait Satan autrefois, et n'avait rien perdu en puissance ni en force de frappe. C'était un soldat consciencieux. Mais Gabriel ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Michael déploya sur le bureau plusieurs photos montrant Aziraphale vêtu selon plusieurs époques, et toujours discutant avec le même personnage. Cette créature à lunettes sombres, toujours vêtue de noir… Gabriel le reconnut immédiatement.

Rampa, le démon.

Les clichés montraient Aziraphale engagé dans des conversation visiblement très amicales. Aucune animosité ne se manifestait dans l'attitude de l'ange comme celle du démon. Sur un des clichés, Aziraphale lui _souriait_. Gabriel leva les yeux.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication parfaitement innocente à tout ceci.

Michael lui adressa un regard dépourvu d'illusions, mais hocha la tête.

\- Naturellement. Aurais-tu une objection à ce que je mène mes recherches, par des réseaux officieux ?

Des réseaux officieux ? Mais de quoi voulait-elle parler ? Gabriel entendait mener une enquête, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus officiel. Il n'y avait que le Paradis ici.

\- Il n'y a pas de « réseaux officieux », Michael… Fit Gabriel, décontenancé mais refusant de le laisser paraître.

Michael eut une expression insondable.

\- Non, de toute évidence.

Elle tourna les talons et disparut.

Gabriel fut seul avec les photos. Plus il les regardait et plus il se sentait bouillir de rage.

Rampa se tenait beaucoup trop près d'Aziraphale. La tenue la plus ancienne devait remonter à l'époque élisabéthaine. Soit… Au moins six siècles. Six siècles et il n'avait rien vu. Ce maudit démon et son ange, sur lequel il rêvait encore il y avait quelques minutes à peine, se souriaient ! Comment avait-il osé… _Comment avaient-ils osé _!

OoO

Trahison.

Trahison. Trahison. Trahison.

Le mot résonnait dans la tête de l'Archange Gabriel. Il ne pouvait y croire.

Pas lui.

Pas Aziraphale.

Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ?

Il ne pouvait plus regarder les photos. Elles auraient représenté Rampa et Aziraphale en pleine étreinte que cela n'aurait pas fait plus de mal.

Aziraphale s'était entendu avec son adversaire. Et depuis des centaines d'années. Gabriel ne voulait même pas imaginer les entraves que cet ange, cet ange sur lequel il avait fondé tant d'espoirs, avait pu poser à l'exécution du Grand Plan. Un traître. Et de la pire espèce. Gabriel se souvint des sourires, des phrases échangées. Et dire qu'il avait escompté le soustraire à la guerre pour le protéger ! Quelle blague…

Comme une bête écorchée vive qui ne sait de quel côté se tourner pour calmer sa souffrance, Gabriel regarda à nouveau les photos. Rampa. Le Serpent. Ça lui revenait à présent. Il était maigre, avec un regard insondable, toujours caché par ses lunettes sombres. Qu'est-ce qu'Aziraphale pouvait lui trouver ?

Gabriel avait envie de hurler sa rage. De tout casser. Impossible de faire ça. Il se contenta de déchirer en morceaux minuscules les photos, en commençant par les parties montrant Rampa.

Aziraphale s'était joué de lui. Probablement même depuis le début.

Gabriel ferma les yeux, respira posément plusieurs minutes. Il n'avait pas besoin de respirer, mais se concentrer sur le gonflement de ses poumons l'aida à se calmer.

Lorsque Gabriel rouvrit les yeux, les rapports stratégiques de formation des batailles étaient sur son bureau. Il les emporta avec lui. Sandalphon attendait, le suivit.

Ils regardèrent ensemble le défilé des armées angéliques.

\- Bien. Alors, ça y est, c'est parti. Tout le monde a répondu à l'appel ?

\- Tout le monde, votre Gloire, répondit Sandalphon avec révérence. Enfin…

\- Enfin quoi ? Fit Gabriel, impatienté.

\- Aziraphale manque à l'appel. Il… Hem. Il a… Foutu le camp.

La colère de tout à l'heure refit surface comme une coulée de lave. Gabriel serra les mâchoires.

\- Quand nous aurons gagné la guerre, triomphé des forces de l'Enfer, il découvrira ce qu'on réserve aux traîtres. Fais sonner le début de la marche.

Sandalphon s'exécuta.

Gabriel tremblait de colère. S'il avait eu la moindre expérience des sentiments, il aurait aussi su qu'il éprouvait un violent chagrin.

OoO


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel le sentit dans sa chair, dans ses os. L'Antéchrist était là. Avec les Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Michael avait localisé le point de rencontre. Base aérienne de Tadfield, Grande-Bretagne. Il mit un de ses plus élégants costumes et s'y rendit. Un peu de foudre et d'éclairs pour faire une entrée remarquée mais tout en style, et c'était bon.

Peu après, Belzébuth fit son apparition. Un peu clinquant, ces décorations, mais plutôt seyant. Gabriel remarqua les petites chaussettes en résille moulant les fines chevilles. Il détourna le regard.

Face à lui, Aziraphale. Sa beauté éblouissait comme une insulte. Oh oui, il allait payer pour son insolence. Aziraphale, à côté de Rampa, rayonnait comme un orage. C'était ce démon de seconde zone qui le mettait dans un tel état ? Gabriel sentit des vagues de quelque chose de familier, couler comme de la chaleur entre l'ange et le démon. Il s'occuperait de ça plus tard.

Devant lui, l'Antéchrist.

L'enfant.

Il était désespérément ordinaire. C'était à cause de lui que tout était en train de capoter, il fallait agir vite.

\- Adam Young, fit-il. Jeune homme, Armageddon doit reprendre, et tout de suite. Un contretemps intempestif ne va pas s'immiscer dans les chemins du Bien.

\- À savoir ce qui s'immisczze, zzzcela reste à décider. Mais la bataille doit être dézzcidée maintenant, enfant. Czz'est ton dessztin. Zz'est écrit. Commence la guerre. Maintenant.

Voilà qui était parlé. Gabriel savait apprécier les qualités d'un leader, fût-il celui des adversaires.

\- Vous voulez tous les deux la fin du monde, juste pour savoir quelle bande est la plus forte ? Demanda l'enfant.

\- Bien sûr, répondit patiemment Gabriel. C'est le Grand Plan. Le but ultime de la création de la Terre…

\- Zzze m'en charge, interrompit Belzébuth. Adam, une fois que tout szera fini, tu dirigeras le monde. Tu ne veux pas diriger le monde ?

Adam eut un regard buté.

\- J'ai déjà assez de mal à trouver des trucs pour que Pepper, Brian et Wensley s'amusent tout le temps et ne s'ennuient pas. J'ai déjà tout le monde que je veux.

Ce galopin dépassait les bornes !

\- Tu ne peux pas refuser ce que tu es ! Cria Gabriel. Ta naissance et ta destinée font partie du Grand Plan !

Gabriel était assez emporté pour ne pas remarquer tout de suite qu'Aziraphale, le traître, s'était avancé près de l'enfant.

\- Excusez-moi. Vous parlez tout le temps du Grand Plan.

Gabriel ferma les yeux une seconde pour contenir sa colère.

\- Aziraphale. Je pense que tu ferais mieux de te taire.

\- C'est qu'il y a une seule petite chose. Est-ce que tout ceci est le Plan Ineffable ?

Gabriel ne se sentait pas capable de répondre à Aziraphale sans lui crier dessus. Belzébuth lui répondit à sa place.

\- Le Grand Plan. Il était écrit. Il y aura un monde, celui-ci durera six mille ans et finira dans le feu et les flammes…

\- Oui, je sais, c'est le Grand Plan, d'accord, fit Aziraphale. Je me demandais si c'était _aussi_ le Plan Ineffable.

Que voulait-il dire ?

\- Mais.. C'est sans doute la même chose ?…

C'était forcément la même chose. Le Grand Plan. Le Plan Ineffable. La raison d'être de ce monde que Dieu avait modelé de Sa main !

Il vit le démon s'approcher à son tour.

\- Vous ne savez pas… Murmura Rampa.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais un constat. Gabriel vit Rampa réprimer un sourire.

\- Ce serait vraiment dommage si vous pensiez faire ce que le Grand Plan ordonne, mais qu'en fait, en faisant ça, vous alliez directement à l'encontre du Plan Ineffable de Dieu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ! Gabriel le vit prendre place près d'Adam, et d'Aziraphale. Ce dernier sourit en le voyant intervenir.

\- Tout le monde connaît le Grand Plan. Mais le Plan Ineffable est, hé bien, ineffable, pas vrai ? Par définition, nous ne pouvons pas le connaître.

\- Mais zzzc'est écrit ! Cracha Belzébuth.

Gabriel sentait que son adversaire était probablement aussi irrité de son agent que lui-même l'était du sien. Et les allégations de ce démon dépassaient les bornes.

\- Dieu ne joue pas à des petits jeux avec l'Univers ! S'écria Gabriel, indigné.

L'archange sentit avec surprise les regards de Rampa et d'Aziraphale le fixer avec la même expression. Une expression… Presque compatissante.

_Compatissante_, bon sang !

Pour qui ils se prenaient ?

\- Mais _où_ étais-tu tout ce temps ? Murmura Rampa.

Gabriel sentit une rage sourde lui battre aux tempes. Il avait tenu la barre du Paradis pendant tout ce temps, s'était tenu au courant des moindres faits et gestes de l'humanité tout entière et ce misérable serpent osait sous-entendre qu'il n'avait pas fait son travail ! Gabriel prit sur lui de garder son calme. Cette minable racaille essayait sans doute de lui faire perdre la face devant Aziraphale, mais c'était une joie dont il allait le priver. Mieux valait la grandeur dans ces situations plutôt que s'abaisser à son niveau.

\- Je vais en référer à… À l'autorité supérieure. Je préfère ne pas penser aux dix millions d'anges sur le pied de guerre qui attendent…

\- Non ? Essaye d'imaginer ce que zzce zzera de convaincre dix millions de démons de déposszer les armes et de retourner à leurs tâches, souffla Belzébuth à Gabriel.

Tiens donc. Elle partageait donc les mêmes soucis. C'était réconfortant, d'une certaine manière. Il se pencha vers elle.

\- Au moins, nous savons qui est à blâmer.

Gabriel et Belzébuth jetèrent le même regard noir à leurs agents respectifs. Aziraphale et Rampa les regardèrent en souriant avec insolence. Ils se croyaient malins… Ils riraient moins quand l'heure de leur châtiment sonnerait.

\- Jeune homme ? Dit Gabriel à Adam.

L'enfant le regarda. Gabriel s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour être à sa hauteur. Il lut de la peur dans son regard. Bien.

\- Tu as été engendré dans ce monde pour faire une chose et une chose seulement. Y mettre fin. Tu es un garnement désobéissant. J'espère que quelqu'un préviendra ton père.

\- Quelqu'un zzs'en chargera, assura Belzébuth. Et ton père… Ne sera pas content.

Gabriel leva les yeux. Aziraphale n'était visiblement pas content de cela. Il se retenait d'ajouter quelque chose. Bien, ange. Souviens-toi où est ta place.

Rampa, de son côté, le fixait comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge. Pour qui s'était-il pris, ce reptile répugnant, tout noir de suie ?

Gabriel eut un dernier regard pour Belzébuth. Et disparut.

Lorsqu'il retourna au Paradis, Michael l'attendait, armée de pied en cap.

\- Au rapport.

Gabriel la regarda d'un air morne.

\- Annule l'assaut. La bataille n'aura pas lieu.

Michael le regarda avec incrédulité.

\- Hein ?

\- Changement de plan. Tu… Tu m'avais parlé de réseaux officieux, Michael.

\- Oui.

Gabriel sentait au fond de lui qu'il en faisait une affaire personnelle. Et que ce n'était pas bien. Mais la rage qui lui mordait le cœur avait besoin d'un exutoire. Aziraphale s'était joué de lui ET, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, avait fait capoter le Grand Plan. En s'acoquinant avec l'ennemi, rien de moins. Qu'est-ce qui empêchait Gabriel de faire la même chose pour sa punition ?

Car après tout, Aziraphale devait être puni. Et Gabriel savait exactement le châtiment à réserver à Aziraphale. Le faire Déchoir était trop doux pour lui. S'il faisait cela, Aziraphale rejoindrait Rampa et ils vivraient heureux, tous les deux, dans ce monde qu'ils avaient empêché de faire détruire.

Et Aziraphale ne méritait PAS sa happy end. Pas après les tourments qu'il lui avait causés.

\- Contacte-les. Demande du Feu d'Enfer.

Michael eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Gabriel… Du Feu d'Enfer ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- Il y a un traître parmi nous. Il faut mettre fin à son existence, et définitivement.

\- … Bien, finit par répondre Michael. J'y vais immédiatement.

\- Attends.

Gabriel songeait à Aziraphale et Rampa. Puisque leur relation durait depuis des siècles, ils avaient dû… Expérimenter des choses. Se toucher. Se murmurer des mots. Ces mots que les humains savent dire quand ils éprouvent ces passions qui leur retournent le cœur. Gabriel sentit quelque chose lui brûler la poitrine et la tête. Il aurait pu expérimenter tout cela avec Aziraphale. Il aurait pu…

Ils allaient sans doute fêter leur victoire. Autant leur donner cette dernière occasion de regret quand ils feraient face à leurs bourreaux respectifs. Ils penseraient avoir gagné, et perdraient tout d'un coup.

Oui, c'était mieux ainsi.

\- Attends demain. Laissons-leur la nuit. Qu'ils ne se méfient pas.

Michael hocha la tête et repartit, une expression soucieuse sur ses nobles traits.

Gabriel ne se rendit pas compte que son âme s'était un peu assombrie.

OoO


	6. Chapter 6

Aziraphale avait été enlevé par Uriel et Sandalphon. D'après eux, Aziraphale se serait moins débattu qu'il aurait tenté de prévenir Rampa. Le voici, désormais attaché à une chaise.

Gabriel s'était préparé avec soin. Il voulait que sa mise soit parfaite, car ce serait la dernière image qu'Aziraphale emporterait avec lui dans le néant. La douleur cesserait avec sa disparition, Gabriel en était persuadé. Et tout reviendrait à la normale.

\- Ah, Aziraphale, lança-t-il d'un ton jovial. Quelle joie que tu aies pu te joindre à nous.

\- Vous auriez pu simplement m'envoyer un message. Je veux dire, un kidnapping, au grand jour…

\- Appelle ça plutôt par son vrai nom. Une convocation extraordinaire. Bon. Avec ton acte de haute trahison, tu as empêché le déclenchement de la guerre.

Gabriel regarda Aziraphale. Droit, digne, alors qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer encore.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que c'est ce que le bien suprême exigeait…

Gabriel s'était promis de rester calme, mais là, il dépassait les bornes.

\- Ne va pas me parler du Bien Suprême, mon lapin. Je suis le _Putain d'Archange Gabriel_, asséna-t-il avec une colère contenue. Le Bien Suprême consistait à enfin jouer cartes sur tables avec l'opposition, une fois pour toutes.

Il se tourna vers Uriel.

\- Des nouvelles de notre nouvel associé ?

\- Il arrive, promit Uriel.

Gabriel se tourna vers Aziraphale, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

\- Tu vas aimer ça, Aziraphale. Je parie que tu l'avais pas vu venir.

Gabriel vit avec déception qu'Aziraphale ne bronchait pas. Pas un pli d'anxiété ne barrait sa belle bouche. Pas d'angoisse dans son regard limpide. Pas de pli soucieux sur ce front. Gabriel se souvint des longues heures passées à imaginer caresser ce visage.

Des anges vinrent placer un cercle de grosses pierres sur le sol.

\- On attend quelqu'un ? Demanda Aziraphale.

Pas de réponse.

\- Jolies pierres. Elles sont là pourquoi ?

\- Un barbecue, répondit Uriel avec rogue.

\- Quel plaisir. J'adore un bon barbecue, fit Aziraphale avec nonchalance.

Gabriel songea qu'il serait moins détendu à l'arrivée du démon.

Celui-ci arriva, une lanterne contenant du Feu d'Enfer dans les mains. Gabriel ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul devant la chose. Comme tous les anges présents, d'ailleurs.

Sauf Aziraphale.

_Tu as des nerfs d'acier,_ reconnut Gabriel. _Mais ça ne va pas durer_.

Le démon regarda Aziraphale d'un air goguenard.

\- Est-ce que.. Je peux demander une faveur ? J'ai toujours voulu cogner un ange. Je peux le frapper ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Aziraphale.

Gabriel allait refuser une requête aussi indigne, mais Sandalphon le prit de vitesse.

\- Vas-y.

Le démon s'approcha d'Aziraphale, toujours aussi impassible. L'ange le fixa sans piper. Le démon renonça.

\- Je.. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je viendrai récupérer le Feu d'Enfer dans, disons une heure ?

\- Le barbecue sera terminé d'ici-là, promit Uriel.

Celle-ci sortit son épée, s'approcha d'Aziraphale, et coupa ses liens.

\- Debout, commanda-t-elle.

Aziraphale obéit sans se presser. Se pomponna un instant avant de demander :

\- Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous demander de reconsidérer… ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Nous sommes les gentils, pour l'amour du ciel.

\- Et pour l'amour du ciel, nous ferons un exemple de ta traîtrise. Dans le feu, ordonna Gabriel.

Il regarda Aziraphale s'approcher prudemment du feu. Il avait fallu attendre cet instant pour le voir manifester de la crainte. Il crut voir les premières flammes lécher les pans de sa veste.

\- Eh bien, c'était un plaisir de vous avoir connus, fit Aziraphale d'un ton détaché. Puissions-nous nous revoir dans de meilleures circonstances…

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas. C'est du Feu d'Enfer. Il te détruira absolument, totalement et définitivement. Maintenant, ferme ton stupide clapet et _meurs_ !

Gabriel en avait plus qu'assez. Aziraphale fit un grand pas et entra dans le cercle de pierres.

Gabriel pria pour que son désarroi soit lui aussi réduit en cendres.

Mais quelque chose ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Aziraphale ne s'était pas consumé. Au contraire.

Il semblait se tenir dans les flammes comme un humain sous une douche. Fermant les yeux de plaisir.

Gabriel était horrifié, et ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du spectacle.

Aziraphale les regarda avec un sourire dément. Il cracha un jet de flammes dans leur direction.

Gabriel, Uriel et Sandalphon se reculèrent précipitamment, les uns tirant les autres en arrière.

\- C'est pire que ce que nous pensions, gémit-il.

Qu'était donc devenu Aziraphale ? Quel genre d'ange ne craignait pas le Feu d'Enfer ?

\- Mais qu'est-il ? Glapit Uriel, paniquée.

\- Je suis… Quelqu'un qui va rentrer chez lui, répondit simplement Aziraphale. Et quelqu'un que vous allez désormais laisser en paix. Ceci n'était qu'un petit échantillon de ce dont je suis vraiment capable. Et si j'ai encore à me plaindre de vous, _ça va vraiment mal se passer_, déclara Aziraphale d'un ton péremptoire. Je me suis fait bien comprendre ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête, Gabriel compris.

Peu importe ce qu'était devenu Aziraphale, et par quel miracle ou calamité. Il n'était plus de ce monde. Et cette terrifiante et magnifique apparition devait être désormais tenue respectueusement.

Aziraphale sortit du cercle de pierres, salua poliment et repartit.

Gabriel était fort confus. Et en même temps, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Aziraphale ne faisait plus partie de son monde.

Michael revint, déboussolée, sa carafe d'eau bénite à la main. Elle raconta ce qui était arrivé -ou plutôt, ce qui n'était pas arrivé- à Rampa.

Ces deux-là étaient donc arrivés à créer leur propre camp. Gabriel regarda le monde par la fenêtre.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- Rien, finit par dire Gabriel.

\- Rien ? Allons, Gabriel, l'admonesta Michael. On ne peut laisser passer…

\- Si. Et nous le ferons.

\- Mais…

\- Je le veux, Michael. Ils ne nous feront rien tant que nous ne leur ferons rien. On ne peut se permettre d'avoir pour adversaire un ange immunisé au Feu d'Enfer. Si tu veux savoir exactement ce qu'on doit faire d'eux… Tu n'as qu'à Lui demander.

Michael eut un mouvement de recul.

Dieu ne répondait jamais aux questions. Se contentait de sourire. Comment savoir ? C'était une fin de non-recevoir.

Michael poussa un gros soupir et partit.

Gabriel regarda son téléphone portable. Il avait désormais le contact de Belzébuth dessus. À des fins parfaitement professionnelles, naturellement. C'était avec elle qu'il s'était arrangé pour le Feu d'Enfer et l'eau bénite.

Peut-être n'y aurait-il pas besoin d'une guerre pour reprendre langue avec le camp adverse, en définitive.

Gabriel se promit de l'appeler. Plus tard.

Fin.


End file.
